middle_school_experiencefandomcom-20200213-history
Ellie Jackson
Ellie Jackson is a student at Lakewood Middle School. She is a member of Lakewood’s student council. Throughout the majority of the series, she is shy and afraid to speak, but as she gets older, she begins to come out of her shell. Although she doesn't always have a lot to say, when she speaks, everyone listens. Appearance Ellie is a 5'4 skinny African-American girl. She had shoulder length curly black hair that she ties into a ponytail and wide brown eyes, and she looks very young for her age. Her fashion sense is described as plain, and she mainly wears polo shirts and pants or shorts. Ellie's favorite color is yellow, which is the main color of the majority of her clothing. Personality Ellie, though sweet, is very shy and awkward. She doesn't talk much around people other than her family due to her fear of being judged. She thinks of herself as being the most babyish out of her friends. She is scared of the dark, cautious about most things, and can act clingy towards some of her friends. Though Ellie is not a fan of social situations, she decides to take a leadership role when she runs for class secretary in sixth grade and wins the election. As secretary, Ellie's job was to write and not speak up, but eventually, she breaks that rule and becomes more involved in the council. Throughout the years, she remains in student council and opens up more. Her newfound confidence has not only helped her in her academic life, but also in her social life. Ellie is also loyal to all of her friends. Though she doesn't give them much advice, she listens to her friends and helps them in any dilemma that they're in. She likes to be involved in everything that her friends are doing, and hates being left out. At times, she can annoy her friends by acting clingy towards them, and she learns to let her friends have their own space. Notable Moments Ellie is first introduced in First Experiences ''as an elementary school friend of Alex Sanders and Leah Harrison. While her friends are respectively annoyed and excited about starting middle school, Ellie appears to be scared about it. However, once she realizes that she has almost all of her classes with Leah, she begins to have an optimistic attitude about her new experience. She later becomes friends with Leah's friend Gail, a classmate whom she shares many of her classes with. One weekend, Gail invites Ellie and Leah to a sleepover that her friend Arabella is having. Ellie is initially afraid of meeting new people, but she begins to loosen up and becomes friends with Arabella, Chloe Winters, and Jessie Sanchez. In ''Arabella for President, '''''Ellie decides to run for class secretary in order to improve her writing skills and gain more self-esteem. At first, her campaign is ignored due to her lack of popularity around Lakewood. However, due to her surprisingly convincing speech and eloquent and confident attitude on election day, she wins. During the student council meeting, she is made fun of by some of the mean-spirited members on the council, but later speaks up about her ideas for the school and gains respect from the other members. She assists the student council with many big events around school such as the Autumn Dance and the Farewell Dance. During the Farewell Dance, ''she and a few of the council members hold a small fundraiser to earn money to hire a DJ. In ''New Girls, ''Ellie befriends Maryann Chang, Daphne Carson, and Regina Daniels along with her other friends. She becomes close with Daphne, who seems to bring her out of her shell, and they become fast friends. However, their friendship is put to the test in ''Ellie's Secret, ''when Ellie starts acting secretive and becomes jealous of Daphne's friendship with Chloe (Chloe is also close to Daphne). It is revealed that Ellie is afraid of the dark, and during a spring break trip, she tries to hide it from her friends. In this story, Ellie becomes close with Regina, who seems to share a few of her personality traits. In ''Read All About It, ''Ellie joins the newspaper club's writing club in hopes of getting into the newspaper club full-time and to finally publish her writing, some of it part of a long-term passion project. Ellie is put into the writers group in the program, and her articles that she publishes in the school newspaper become successful. However, Ellie's time in the program becomes less enjoyable when she has a falling out with Leah, who is an editor that drastically edits one of her most anticipated articles without her permission and criticizes Ellie's writing, causing her to lose confidence as a writer. This gets to Ellie so much that she, along with Gail, tells Mrs. Lane, the teacher who runs the newspaper club, about Leah's actions, which results in Leah being kicked out of the program. This puts a further damper on their friendship, but the two apologize and forgive each other after talking about the situation. At the end of the program, Ellie is chosen to be a full-time member of the newspaper club for the next school year. In eighth grade, Ellie participates in a school carnival that the drama club organizes for relief funds for a earthquake that occurred in Jamaica. It is revealed that Ellie has family members in Jamaica, and the earthquake news has hit her hard. She is willing to help, but loses motivation when she feels like Chloe and Leah are being insensitive to her feelings and trying to make the carnival about themselves. She eventually confronts them, and they get over their differences to work together for the cause. In ''Final Week at Lakewood Middle School, ''Vice-Principal Clayton informs Ellie that the eighth grade class president, Robbie James will not be involved with the student council during their first year of high school and suggests that Ellie should take over the role. Ellie is initially terrified about this prospect, but realizes that she had been able to conquer all of her other fears, so she would be able to deal with leadership if it came her way. During the eighth grade graduation ceremony, she gives an inspirational speech that results in a standing ovation. In ''The Summer Before High School, ''Ellie reflects on her overall middle school experience and says that being involved with the student council helped her gain self-esteem and come out of her shell. Significant Relationships Daphne Carson Daphne and Ellie are best friends. It is hard to believe that they are very close due to their vastly different personalities. Daphne is social and outgoing, while Ellie is shy and introverted. Still, they balance each other out. Though Daphne sometimes gets annoyed with Ellie's clingyness, she gets Ellie involved in social activities and overcome her shyness. Ellie is the more practical of the two, and is easily able to help Daphne out with her dilemmas. At times, Daphne can be a little much for Ellie, but Ellie couldn't ask for a better best friend. Alex Sanders Ellie and Alex have been friends since elementary school. They are alike in some ways, as both girls don't seem to be very interested in boys, and act younger than the rest of their friends. However, Alex is more impulsive while Ellie is more practical and cautious. Like with Daphne, Ellie is there to pull Alex out of a sticky situation and vice versa. Leah Harrison ''' Ellie and Leah have been friends since elementary school. Though Leah is more outgoing and blunt than Ellie, they are both similar due to their practicality. Though they might clash at times, they are still close. Gallery Ellie redux.jpg New canvas by bubblegumplayer133-d7wrte8.png *Second picture by bubblegumplayer1 on deviantart* Trivia *The character of Ellie was created after the author read an American Girl self-help book when she was in fourth grade. There was an story on one of the pages about a character named Ellie who was friends with two girls named Alex and Leah. *Ellie's characterization is based on the author's, who is also African-American, shy, and awkward. Other Information *Confidence: Ellie is not a very confident person. Due to her shy and awkward behavior, she doesn't speak up or act on things often because she is scared of getting ridiculed. *Intelligence: Ellie is one of the smartest girls in her group of friends. She enjoys learning and works hard to achieve good grades in her classes. *Negative Emotions: Ellie's negative emotion is jealousy. She tends to get jealous easily whenever she feels left out or if she feels like her best friend Daphne is growing close to other girls and is ignoring her. *Biggest Flaw: Ellie's biggest flaw is her inability to handle her emotions well. Whenever she is upset about something, she struggles with the decision to hold in her feelings or confront them. She usually ends up exploding with anger and saying things that she later regrets. *Hobbies: Ellie's main hobby is writing. She likes to sit in her room and write short stories about various things. *Musical Preference: Ellie likes to listen to pop music mainly, but at times, she enjoys listen to various different genres. *Perception to Others: Ellie is mainly ignored by her peers due to her shy attitude. At times, when she does attempt to speak up, she is ridiculed by some of the more mean-spirited people in the room. However, there are some students who genuinely want to get to know her. *Friend Type: Ellie is friendly to everyone, but personally, she likes to have a few close friends who get her and understand her shyness. *Romantic Type: Here and there, Ellie has thought a few guys at school were cute, but she isn't into crushes or dating or anything like that. *Family: Ellie's parents are Pauline and Kenneth, who are divorced but co-parent amicably. Ellie also has a stepmother named Bethany. Other Information Template inspired by http://prenncooder.deviantart.com/ Category:Main characters Category:Lakewood Students Category:Characters Category:Student council Category:Articles under construction